


Two Shaodwhunters, One Werewolf and One Warlock take a trip to Hawaii

by onefootintheboilinghotlava



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I love all four of them too much, M/M, but they just chat a shit ton?, kinda case fic?, like the title suggests, unfinished and waiting for renewed version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefootintheboilinghotlava/pseuds/onefootintheboilinghotlava
Summary: So a case of rouge werewolf's attacks had led Alec to Lydia, then Magnus, all to Jade Wolf. Then, it led them further to Hawaii, thinking to get an overall impression of the starting point, but things would rarely be this simple for any of them.....





	1. Where has Magnus NOT been to?

**Author's Note:**

> So this should just be a case fic for the four of them to hang out together some more. Somehow, it got more plot than I planned to, but what can you do? I promise I will finish it. It should be three to four chapters long and this first one is mostly just the four of them getting together and chatting. You can probably just read this chapter on its own and forget the rest, if you want. Still, I promise to finish the case and everything in time.
> 
> Edit (10th Dec 2016): This fic should be completed before 2017 comes)

Alec knocked on the door and heard a familiar voice saying ‘Come in, please’ before he opened the door and was surprised with the sight before him. Inside the office at Idris, there sat Lydia behind her desk and Magnus standing in front of it. Both of them holding a cup and seemed to be laughing about something. Magnus quickly walked up to Alec and gave him a peck before holding his hand.

 

It had become something so natural to them that whenever they were in the same place, there’d always be one form or another of physical attachment between them. Alec used to think it was because they got together during a war, and that constant fear of losing one another had caused such habit. After a few months since the war got settled, Alec found it simply enjoyable and calming to have Magnus touching him. It grounded him and it gave him all the reminder he needed that he could be happy with someone there for him. 

 

‘Hey Alexander, Lydia was just talking to me about the case and I was here for business anyway and decided to pop in, well…more for the sole purpose to see you as well.’

 

Magnus winked at Alec as he murmured the last part into Alec’s ears. Luckily for Alec, after all this time being teased by Magnus with all his sweet flirting and PDA, only his ears got redder at Magnus’ words. Still, Alec couldn’t help but feel giddy in his heart. Somewhere during the war, Lydia had become one of their most supportive friend, aside from Izzy. Her initial fascination of Magnus and appreciation of Alec’s personality had provided good grounds that she’d grow fond of both of them. Being the witness of how Alec realized what he truly desired and a friend that he could confide in had made her good friend of Alec. Seeing how far Magnus was willing to go for Alec and everything he had done during the war had only reaffirmed Lydia’s admiration of Magnus Bane as a person, no longer just a charming myth from her childhood. Thus, Lydia had been witnessing their exchanges for almost just as long that without missing a beat, she chimed in. Standing behind her desk, smiling at the couple in front of her, Lydia smirked.

 

‘Well, Magnus I do know you well enough that just to see Alec for one more second could get you to stay at almost anywhere. Though I’m glad myself alone is enough to get you to agree to help with the case.’ She continued to open the file on her desk and turned it around for Alec and Magnus, who had walked back to her desk. The two stood before Lydia’s desk, skimming through the files she had laid open for them. Alec used his hand that wasn’t held by Magnus to flip through the various reports and photos they had gotten on the random attacks on mundanes all the way from West Coast toNew York City. The claw marks were the only recognisable and shared features among all the casualties.

 

‘So these are the reports coming from everywhere, aside from the obvious crawl marks and the trail seems to be set straight to New York from Hawaii, we don’t know anything more about these attacks. The only intel we could get from Hawaii is that ever since the Alpha there had passed away a few months ago, they hadn’t heard or seen any werewolf’s activities in the area, I plan to contact Luke and see if he would be able to extract more info on what exactly are we looking for here, since the Hawaiian Institute is rather tiny in scale and operation staff anyway.’ She explained, the latter part mostly for Magnus’ sake, since Alec and she had been studying and going through various Institutes’ conditions after the war to examine the true casualties overall and coordinate certain temporary transfers for places that had lost more members than others.

 

‘Everyone in the area either wanna move to a big city or just blend into the mundane life, it’s been a tough few years for the Institute down there as well. It is too much ground with way too little shadowhunters in the area.’ Alec added, as he flipped back to the page she had originally laid out. Magnus traced the

 

‘Darling, if you wish, I could portal us right where these marks are and scout them out ourselves? Or even getting Luke here with us first?’ Magnus suggested, leaning casually against the window.

 

‘You’ve been to Hawaii?’ Lydia and Alec asked at the same time, which caused Magnus to frown at them.

 

‘I am hundreds years old and a warlock. It’d be weirder if I hadn’t been to Hawaii, right? It’s freaking Hawaii, which has beautiful beaches, amazing nature and hiking routes, as well as volcanos!’

 

‘Yeah’ Magnus, sure…it is just that now Alec and I owe Luke ten bucks each…’ Lydia huffed.

 

‘Cause last time we were at Jade Wolf for another case, and somehow we end up betting on how much we know about you? Luke betted you’ve been to Hawaii and we betted on somewhere else.’ Alec quickly explained before Magnus could get more confused.

 

‘Do I even wanna ask you two where else did you two bet I haven’t been to before?’ Magnus looked curiously at the two shadowhunters. Alec and Lydia shared a look with each other before looking to Magnus together, red riding high on their cheeks.

 

‘I said you’d have been to Cairo and visited the pyramids? Lydia said you’d have been to the Himalayas. We were thinking that…you’d probably gone to somewhere with lots of history?’ Alec stretched his back, nervous with guessing something of his boyfriend wrong. Magnus hummed at his speculation.

 

‘Well, Alexander I did go to Cairo once. Sorry Lydia dear, I have never been to the Himalayas actually. Considering that I only invented the portal just a little over a hundred years, it might not be as convenient as you two thought it’d be for me to travel to anywhere on Earth. If I remember correctly, I sailed from Indonesia up to the Middle East, thus I’ve been to Egypt, but skipped the Himalayas through that route.’ Magnus looked up for a second, as if he was trying to draw back the route map in his mind.

 

‘Well then…we’d better let Luke know about this as well, and the case at hand? May you bring us to Jade Wolf then, Magnus?’ Lydia picked up the file from her desk and walked closer towards Alec and Magnus. Without answering, Magnus used the hand that wasn’t holding Alec’s hand to conjure the portal and the three of them walked into it.

* * *

 

‘Well, I thought it would just be Lydia or Alec alone, but it’s great to see you all three at once.’ Luke greeted at the entrance of Jade Wolf. The four of them settled inside Jade Wolf at a window-side table. Lydia opened the file once more to Luke, quickly explaining the situation at hand.

 

‘If it’s just a rouge wolf around, I’d have just called you to deal with it…But considering the attack trail did harm a few shadowhunters from a few other Institutes, I personally received request to dive into this case. Besides, seeing it’s all the way from Hawaii, it did seem there’s more to it than just a wolf gone feral or something. I think it’d be best for us to check back on the first attack, before we dig deeper into it. What do you think?’ Alec said to Luke, as the werewolf flipped back to the cover of the files.

 

‘Unless the scent of the rouge wolf still lingers back there in Hawaii after these few weeks, or Magnus you could make the scent appear again, it’d be useless for us to scout out the first attack location there. I’ve never seen any werewolf behave in such a way. For a werewolf that seem to attack others like they’ve gone feral, they wouldn’t have been so clear-headed to arrive at New York, all the way from Hawaii.’ Luke gave his opinion, after examining the files and Lydia’s explanation.

 

‘I can try, but I can’t promise any outcome. These tracking of the past depends on the surrounding conditions and Hawaii’s weather…is definitely not one for preserving traces of any living creatures. Still, since it’s not like we’re trying to get to the Himalayas and it’s just a portal away, I agree with Alexander that it’s better for the three of you to scout the original venue. It’d be good for your instinct to catch what this case would be about, if anything. What do you two think?’ Magnus winked at Lydia as he mentioned the Himalayas, which Luke caught the exchange and smirked without saying anything. Lydia groaned at Magnus’ slight mention of the Himalayas.

 

‘I’m gonna ignore what you said about the Himalayas and agree that, since it’s kinda convenient to scout out the starting point, why not pay a visit. I’m sure two shadowhunters, an alpha werewolf and a High Warlock could handle most surprises on a case like this.’ Lydia concluded.

 

‘Does that mean once these two shadowhunters pay me the promised ten bucks, we can be on our way to Hawaii, with Magnus, you being our guide?’ Luke said as he grinned at the two shadowhunters.

 

‘Actually, only Lydia owns you and I ten bucks, because Magnus did visit Cairo AND the pyramids before.’ Alec added playfully, poking Lydia on the shoulder.

 

To be honest, he was not too worried on the case, especially with Luke and Magnus currently with them. Thus, Alec not so secretly was just enjoying the presence of the three people he most loved to work with. It wasn’t that Jace and Izzy weren’t good partners. They were great in combat with Alec, having known each other’s fighting methods from they first developed them. However they never seem to go the same way on the strategic front. Hence why Alec loved to discuss cases and policies with Lydia, more than any other shadowhunters. He also loved ranting to Luke about the administrative troubles at the Institute, which Luke would provide comfort in the form of Chinese take-out and old stories from even worst troubles in his days working there. And Magnus, Alec loved working with him not for his magic (though it does come in very handy), but his knowledge of so many different cultures and always thinking out of the box for possibilities, while he understood completely of Alec’s tactical concerns.

 

‘Well then, let’s talk all about your adventures when we wrap this case up? For now, just let me pack a few things and we can head off to Hawaii?’ Luke stood up from the table, picked up his jacket.

 

‘We’ll just wait for you then.’ Alec nodded.

 

‘Well…who would have thought that two shadowhunters, an Alpha werewolf and a warlock would work together in such nice manner. This is quite a first in my life time.’ Magnus commented as he grinned to both Alec and Lydia.


	2. A surprise in Hawaii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the four stepped foot on Maui to dig deeper into the case, instead of werewolves, they found someone else lurking on the island. Somehow, they ended up needing an old friend's help to get closer to the truth of this case.

Soon enough, the four of them stepped foot in Hawaii, using Magnus’ portal. All four of them turned more serious once they sensed their surrounding. They were on top of a mountain which allowed them a certain view over part of Maui.

 

‘Well this is much more than just a rouge wolf now. Also, for our dear tourists here, the weather tends to be changing rapidly and it showers often enough. Just a heads up for you three.’ Magnus commented offhandedly, closing his eyes for a moment to sense the specific feature of the magic remains in the atmosphere. The other three all posed for any potential threats around as they walked a little further, using Magnus as the centre, to scout for any other physical evidences.

 

‘I don’t smell any traces of werewolf, but vague traces of blood, it seems old but enough to prove vampires’ activities around less than a month ago.’ Luke sniffed around and pointed them to the north.

 

‘Seeing that this is still daylight, maybe if we’re quick enough, we could locate the vampires’ whereabouts first?’ Alec suggested.

 

‘We could, but with the constant showers in the area, there’s high chance that they could attack us, if we are found. Still, we should do this when the sun is still above our heads. What I’m more afraid of is how did a rouge wolf would have something to do with…maybe a nest of vamps here in the islands.’ Lydia worriedly added.

 

After Alec and Lydia picked up few items for later inspections or magic-tracking, the four walked towards the direction Luke had founded. Trees appeared in denser layers as they walked further down from the mountain. The dense layers of forest would have been difficult for most to just navigate through without knowing the place, yet with two shadowhunters trained with precision and precaution, an Alpha werewolf who used to be a shadowhunter and a detective, with the High Warlock who had been in so many situations, the four of them had no problem walking down the trail without causing any loud noises or minor disturbance to their surroundings. Magnus’ words became true not too long afterwards, which actually helped them to cover their own traces in the forest for others to track. It took them a while to reach something that suggested human inhabitation. However, before any of them could suggest any action, a scream broke out from the other side of the forest. The four shared a glance and quickly followed Luke’s lead to where the scream was heard.

 

By the time they could see the scene, the vampire was ready to run away. It wasn’t hard to guess what was happening, considering the vampire was carrying a younger mundane who was bleeding out from her neck as the vampire tried to escape. Luke, Lydia and Alec quickly followed the vampire’s route. Magnus, though, nodded briefly to Alec and remained in the clearing (if it could be called as such) and dipped his fingers into the girl’s blood. He muttered a few spells and drew a few patterns with the blood on the ground. A spark of blue mist quickly emitted from his fingers and turned into a whole circle surrounding the area that seemed to be inhabited.

 

Within a few more minutes, Lydia, Alec and Luke returned with the girl being held up on Luke’s back.

 

‘The girl is just unconscious from the blood loss, your magic seemed to have awaken her from the shock and wound for a moment back there and allowed her to kick the damn vamp in the shine. Or else, we wouldn’t have been able to get the girl away from the vamp’s speed. Though we couldn’t catch the vamp, it was apparent that he wasn’t alone around this area.’ Alec recounted briefly of their side.

 

‘How about Lydia and you return to New York first? Luke and I will take the girl back to where she should be. Since the Hawaiian Institute doesn’t really reach out to this far with regular staff, and on the off chance this could be more of a Downworlder’s business, I think Luke and I are better fit to send the girl back. Also, Raphael had sent me a message when you three were chasing down the vamp, that the rouge wolf was caught by a few in the Clan. Well, more like the rouge actively attacked them and they had to drag him away. If Raphael hadn’t known we were on the case, he’s sure the vamps would have killed the werewolf on the spot, so I think you two kinda owe him a “thank you” on this. Simon should be waiting for both of you at the loft.’ Magnus checked once more on his phone to make sure of the details.

 

‘Magnus, that was fast. Within the few minutes we were gone, you use magic to protect the girl and got a message from Raphael in such detail and…wow…’ Lydia grinned, she would never get over with witnessing how Magnus would work in crises and cases, it’d always amaze him of how much this man was capable of, along with his magic.

 

‘Thank you for the compliment, Lydia dear. Send Raphael my ultimate love and Sherman some as well. My dear, I’ll meet you back at the loft later, alright?’ Magnus flicker his fingers to open the portal for Alec and Lydia, while his other hand held onto Alec’s and kept him close. Alec smiled in return and kissed him chastely on the lips.

 

‘Sure, I’ll see you soon Magnus.’ With that said, Alec stepped into the portal after Lydia. Luke nodded at the two from a distance, as he settled the girl inside a cottage close by.

 

* * *

As Magnus returned to Luke’s side, the girl started to stir from unconsciousness. She blinked open her eyes and shrieked at the sight in front of her.

 

‘Who are…where is the monster?’ It took her a moment to recognize that the two men in front of her weren’t the man who kidnapped her earlier. Luke and Magnus kept their distance, in fear of scaring the girl any further.

 

‘What is the last thing you remember?’ Luke asked tentatively.

 

‘I was just heading home from the rain and the man appeared out of nowhere and bit on my neck…’ She touched the wound on her neck, feeling the shape and the bandage on it. She was still shaking, as she seemed to recall what happened to her.

 

‘Can you at least tell us what’s your name first? I know it’s still scary, but please take a breath.’ Magnus said softly.

 

‘My name is Sophie. I just recall the man bit me for a few seconds before he stopped and just carried me away. I was too scared to remember anything specific, until one moment I seemed to regain senses? And I just tried to hit the man and then I just fainted. Did you two bandage me up?’ She looked a little more settled as she glanced around the surroundings. Luke and Magnus shared a look before Magnus answered the girl.

 

‘Yes, my friend here bandaged you up. We were hiking around the area and the man that kidnapped you kinda crashed into us and we also heard your scream, so…Seeing that you’re from around, I’m guessing you know this place better than us? Could you please point us back to where the town is? I think we got lost among the trails anyway.’ The girl still looked skeptical at the two strangers, but she didn’t really have other choices.

 

‘Well, the town is just on the west side from here. You two can follow me back to the village. It seems I’d be better to be with someone than to walk home on my own, just in case the crazy man decided to attack me again. I should’ve listened to my mama. There’ve been people taken away like this for the past year or so and I think I’m lucky that you two were there and saved me. So thank you.’ The girl stood up finally, seemingly to regain her composure.

 

‘No problem at all. Thank you for leading us back to the town.’ Luke replied, as they followed the girl’s lead out of the cottage and walked towards the town in the rain.

 

‘You two don’t seem to be from around, but it’s strange that you two are also accustomed to walking in the rain? Also, where are your hiking gears? It’s unsafe to just walk around the mountains.’ Sophie questioned, as the two men showed no hurry in walking in the rain, nor any concern for their clothes. Magnus huffed at the girl’s quick deductions.

 

‘Well…we do have a friend in town whom we are visiting. He wasn’t around when we decided to head out earlier. The sun was shining when we headed out, so we thought it’d be fine to just walk around and explore a little, turned out we were just so wrong. The rain is fine by us, since our friend did warn us about what we should wear before we came, we just didn’t think the sun would appear for such short while.’ Magnus quickly provided an answer.

 

Soon, they were at the edge of the town and both men could see buildings and roads ahead of them. A figure rushed towards them as they were somewhat close by the store at the corner of the village. It appeared to be an elder woman and she gave Sophie a bone-crashing hug as they were close enough.

 

‘I told you not to go out this morning! Do you know how scared we were back home!’ She shouted at Sophie, before noticing the two men behind her. Her eyes delivered disbelief as she fixed her gaze on Magnus, which he only returned a warm smile.

 

‘You…Did you save my darling Sophie? How long has it been? I’m so glad you’re still alive, Magnus!’ The elder woman walked closer to Magnus, until he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

 

‘Sorry Suzie, I didn’t know you came back after so long. This is my friend Luke, do you think we could talk a little in private?’ Magnus asked, with Sophie still standing a few foots away from them, seeming to be curious of how the men she met knew her own grandmother. Suzie turned back around to Sophie.

 

‘Sophie darling, just get home and let your parents know you’re fine. This gentleman is my old friend and I’m going to spend some time with them before coming home. I’m safe with them, tell them not to worry.’

 

‘Just one last question though, you two said your friend in town is a ‘he’, then who is it? ‘Cause my grandma certainly doesn’t seem to be expecting you two?’ Sophie looked more suspicious with Magnus and Luke. Suzie laughed out loud, seeing Magnus and Luke seemed to no reply for Sophie at this point.

 

’Sophie dear, I think I know who these gentlemen were referring to and he’s still out of town for now. I’ll explain it better when I come back, alright? Right now, I’ve more urgent matters to discuss with them, darling.’ Suzie couldn’t help the grin on her face, even as she answered Sophie’s question for Luke and Magnus.

 

With that, Suzie waved Sophie away. She waited until the three of them were out of earshot of anyone around to inquire. 

 

‘So I’m guessing you’re the one who set the magic barrier on the village earlier? And are you two here for the vampires’ attacks? Also there’s no one expecting either of you in town?’ Suzie’s expression had turned serious towards the two men.

 

‘Suzie, slow down a little. Luke here is a nice wolf and we were originally here because a rouge wolf had gone all the way from here towards NYC, we didn’t know there’s a nest of vamps around until we got here. There were two other guardians with us, but I sent them back to help a friend. I only set the barrier after Sophie was attacked. Luke, I believe you could guess that Suzie here was an old friend of mine. She…used to be a warlock and it’s a long story.Magnus explained briefly to his companions. Suzie’s expression turned to worried once she heard the words ‘nice wolf’ and she turned to Luke and held his wrist.

 

‘You gotta be careful around here, okay? I know anyone’s gonna be fine with Magnus around, but still. We used to have nice wolves around the village, but they had somehow vanished in the last year or so and that was the time these random vamp attacks started. The attacks happened not often enough to stir panic in the village, but enough to cause harm anyway…’

 

Luke and Magnus remained silence, as they digested the information that Suzie provided.

 

‘Should we re-group with Alec and Lydia before we come back once more? How long will your barrier for the village stand?’ Luke asked Magnus.

 

‘It should stand for a few days, but I could strengthen it a little more, seeing that we don’t know how long it’s gonna take for us to figure out what is up with the rouge back in NYC.’ Magnus contemplated for a moment before adding magic to the village once more.

 

‘Well Suzie, we’ll be on our way back for now. I will let you know when we know something new? You still have the mirror I gave you back then?’ Magnus turned to face Suzie.

 

‘Sure, I’ll need to dig them back up, but you can work it like a phone, right? I will wait for your call then.’ Suzie nodded at Magnus.

 

‘I’ll see you soon, Suzie. Shall we?’ Magnus said goodbye to Suzie and opened another portal for Luke and himself to return to New York.


	3. A visit to Dumort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Alec and Lydia visited Hotel Dumort for the rogue werewolf, thankfully Simon and Raphael were rather helpful with the case.

As Lydia and Alec stepped back into New York, they quickly headed for the Hotel. The door opened before they knocked on it, with Simon standing in the main hall waiting for them.

 

‘I’d apologize for the lack of welcoming, but seeing it’s still daylight, it makes sense that I’m the only one greeting you two.’ Simon smiled at the two shadowhunters.

 

‘Well, you certainly got the snark from Raphael in dealing with shadowhunters now. Not bad, Simon Lewis.’ Lydia commented.

 

‘Simon, please lead the way. Thanks for holding the rogue for us, tell Raphael we owe him one for this.’ Alec chimed in. The Daylighter nodded and led the two further into the Hotel.

 

‘Well the rogue was attacking around the vamp bar last night. At first we thought she was just drunk or something, but when she bit on one of ours…well what were we to do? Luckily for you guys, Raphael was just there to pick me up and recognized the rogue as someone that you guys are after? So he ordered us to bring the wolf back, instead of killing her. She seems kinda feral? But I don’t know enough about werewolves to tell about that. The only thing we’ve been able to get from her are words like wiped out, the Clan and pack gone. She seemed to be repeating those words like a mantra to herself, once she realized he couldn’t get out of the…prison? I still have no idea what Raphael refer to it as…’

 

‘Next you’re gonna refer it as a cage, Lewis. Shadowhunters.’ Raphael’s voice rang through the hall that they entered before they could see him.

 

‘Raphael, I thought you were going to bed?’ Simon asked, though he seemed excited that his boyfriend was still there.

 

‘Well I gotta hear the two shadowhunters saying that they owe me on my own, right?’ Raphael said nonchalantly, still Alec could see the fondness in his eyes towards Simon.

 

‘Mr. Santiago, thank you for letting us in and holding the werewolf up.’ Lydia greeted formally, since she rarely interacted with Raphael really, due to still working in Idris mostly.

 

‘Not a problem, shadowhunter. I’d rather Downworlders be within our own hands, than to fall into any nephilim’s hands any day really. So what do you two want with the wolf? Magnus Bane didn’t provide any details, aside from his dear boyfriend was searching for the wolf.’ Raphael snarked.

 

‘Raphael, the werewolf went feral all the way from Hawaii to here. Lydia and I have just been there minutes ago and witnessed a vampire attacking a girl on the island. This case seems way more complicated than just a rogue werewolf attacking your Clan or mundanes around New York.’ Alec answered.

 

‘Well, if you intended to interrogate the wolf, I’m afraid this is all gonna be a disappointment. I’ve been in the room closest to her cell since we caught her and to be honest…she’s just very feral already. Aside from a few phrases she keeps repeating, there was nothing else we could get out of her. I’m not sure what you can do with the lost wolf.’ Raphael replied, arms crossed in front of him.

 

‘We…well, more like myself, picked out this case originally because the rogue was attacking on mundane. Yet after what we saw in Hawaii, I’m not so sure if this is Shadowhunters’ business or yours, hence we need to inform you of what’s happening, as to better decide what should be our next course of actions. As Magnus graciously portaled us to Hawaii, we meant to just scout out the area in the first place, but Luke smelt traces of vampires around. So we headed closer to the town and crashed into a vampire sucking blood from a young girl on the way. We saved the girl and the vampire escaped. When we were chasing the vampire, it was apparent that a few more vampires were lurking around, ready to attack. Hence, once we caught the girl, we returned to Magnus, instead of continuing to pursue.’ Lydia dutifully reported.

 

‘Hmm…interesting. I’m not familiar with the Clan situation over there, but it used to be quite…chaotic between us and the werewolves. Since most Shadowhunters choose to move into bigger cities, few were there to monitor most of our activities. It used to be a great place for vamps and werewolves to fight over territories. Still, last I heard, they had settled the boundaries a few decades ago. However, there were some of them who fought in the war. Rumours have it that it was more of territorial dispute, instead of whose supporting Valentine and whose not, but no one I know of could deny or confirm that. That’d be all that I know of, Miss Branwell. Still, you gotta know that with what you just told me, I’m gonna spread it through various Clans, until we know certain of what’s happening over in the islands.’ Raphael took a step forward, nodded slightly to both of them.

 

He was a little impressed with how soon Lydia was willing to share most of the information she knew with him. There mere act of sharing information before asking to see the rogue wolf themselves or anything else was enough to make him a little more willing to coopearate with them.

 

‘Sure, so is it okay if we keep investigating and keep you updated on the situations?’ Alec added.

 

‘That’d save me a lot of energy Lightwood, but sure. We’ll do what we can here, but we have our own rules to abide with. Meanwhile, maybe you two would wanna see the rogue on your own? I’m sure Simon would be more than willing to lead the way.’ Raphael gestured briefly towards Simon and the other corridor.

 

‘Thank you, Raphael. Simon, would you please lead us to the cell?’ Alec smiled at Clan leader, it was rare to see Raphael so willing to cooperate.

 

‘If anything else happen, tell Simon. I’ll let him take care of the case with you two.’ With that, Raphael turned around to left the main hall.

 

‘I swear, if MY BOYFRIEND could stop being so vampire-ry dramatic sometimes, it’d be GREAT. Alec, Lydia, please follow me.’ Simon groaned loudly towards the direction of where Raphael had disappeared, before leading the two guests to the other side.

 

‘Well with what Raphael had said, do you think the Clan and the Pack there in Hawaii had a fight on territories? I mean, the vamp was attacking mundane, when you guys were there?’ Simon commented as they walked towards the other side of the Hotel.

 

‘If it is, then there’d be no place for our involvement really. Besides, so far we’ve only seen that one vampire attacking a mundane in Hawaii. Unless Magnus and Luke heard about the town being attacked by BOTH werewolves and vampires, this case right now doesn’t seem just another territorial fight between the Clan and Pack there.’ Alec replied.

 

Turning another corner, Alec and Lydia found themselves standing in a room without most of the extravagant decorations that were littered in most of the rooms they would get to see in Hotel Dumort. A corner of the room was set up as a prison with a bed, a chair and a sink, yet they were all in various shapes of destroyed. It was apparent that the rogue werewolf was responsible as she was lying on the bed herself, yet hands still flinging around and mouth muttering words in her sleep.

 

‘This is already the most peaceful she’d seem. Usually, she would try to break everything or keep repeating words like a mantra. There have been two times that she seemed to come to his senses and blinked open her eyes staring straight at me, but other than that…She’s just rogue.’

 

‘Could you tell us what she’s muttering right now?’ Lydia asked politely, as the were were muttering too lowly for human to hear, but vampires would be able to hear it.

 

‘Okay let’s see…’ Simon blinked his eyes, trying to focus on what was coming out of the rogue wolf’s mouth.

 

‘Home…all dead…I’ll come for them. He betrayed us all…Shadowhunter…All the wolves gone…’

 

‘Hmm…shadowhunters…Maybe it’d be best to check our records on shadowhunters who had been in Hawaii would still be a helpful thing.’ Lydia pondered through the words as she asked Alec on this, he nodded.

 

‘Think this is all that you can get from her really. I’ll let you know if she utters anything new? Words or phrases? Meanwhile, we should be more than able to hold her here safely…Unless Luke wants to take care of her instead? Raphael might not be happy about it, but I don’t think it’s totally out of the question as well.’ Simon shrugged as he led the two guest back to the main room.

 

‘I’ll let you know later? We are meeting back with Magnus and Luke right now. We’ll keep you updated.’ With that Alec and Lydia stepped out of the Hotel, as Simon waved them goodbye from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally an update! However, I am currently considering re-editing the whole story, as more plots seem to pile up in my mind for this story. Also, it might be apparent that I won't be able to wrap this up before 2017 comes along. I'm sorry again for the delay, but surely this will wrap latest by mid-Jan 2017, is that alright? Anyhow stay tuned and you'll see how the story unfolds.


	4. Author's notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is what I'm gonna do with this...

Sorry that this isn't a new chapter. I am NOT abandoning this fic, trust me. But I am starting to completely re-write it (currently on Part 3) so this will stay here and not updated, until I COMPLETED THE NEW VERSION OF IT. I will see what to do with this posted fic THEN, but not now. Least I'd do is to link the new version, so you guys that are still interested (and still believing in my promise of finishing it) can stay tuned here. If you wanna read the re-write version chapter by chapter as I am writing it out, find me on Tumblr or comment on here. I will consider posting it chapter by chapter, if any of you would like that. (I know the pain of liking an unfinished fic's certain scene so much, but it's UNFINISHED. So I swear I will not just let the fic go abandoned, I just need more time to make it better!) 

**Author's Note:**

> So I never read the books, I'm not sure if there's anything canon of how Magnus got to Spain from Indonesia back then. This is just something I made up and I hope it makes enough sense to you guys? I just really enjoy the four of them interacting and working together somehow, hope you do as well :D
> 
> Spoiler alert: There may or may not be vampires appearing later in this fic *smirks*
> 
> Edit: (10th December 2016) Kinda edited the whole chapter, added a few sentences and all that, so it's a little different than when I first posted this.  
> Edit: (13/06/2017) I did start writing a whole new version of this fic which includes more plot and planning, but I haven't finished it so I am not publishing it yet. (Cause I don't want it to turn into like this fic and disappoint any more of you guys...so...if you want more of this, wait on for me? Pretty please? >< I swear I will finish that much longer version of this, it's already 20k so far.....) Thanks for still reading this piece after so long and it being not so finished...I am so so sorry


End file.
